Meaning?
by Abisian
Summary: Several people are trying to find the Meaning ... I think.
1. Zone 1

Atlas

I lead my troops into battle. I fight . . . but . . . is that all that happens in Metropolis?

Everyday, there's a war. Civil War, actually, and the city is torn because of it. The inequality between humans and robots has torn this economically dominant city to ribbons. And now I am joining it. 

I am fighting a rebellion against robots for humans' rights. It's only my duty, now, because it seems as though the robots are getting it all. I understand why they were created, but the plan back-fired. It hasn't made life easier for us! They've taken our jobs so that now we starve because we have no money. 

Maybe this is happening because Metropolis is too complex for us humans to understand and run to the fullest potential, to it's efficiency, without something going wrong. I'll probably never know, but right now the robots have to go. They have no purpose here anymore. We can do this ourselves.

I also understand that there are other means of getting what we want. We could leave town and inhabit a different city, but most people are happy here no matter what because this was where they were born and raised. 

Constantly, immigrants are coming in to celebrate things with the others in this city, like parades and things . . . I wish they would take some robots with them when they left again . . .

Of course, Boone and Red have done a little bit to get these robots under control, but it hasn't been working too well. Those Marduks are doing more than just getting rid of robots . . . they'll kill innocent humans to get what they want, and the leader of them all, that brat named Rock, is the worst.

I would give my life to get the robots out of the city, or destroy them, and that's why I am fighting. My life is on the line for the rest of the city . . . We will be dominant!


	2. Zone 2

Rock

As the leader of Marduks, I think I speak for everyone when I say that the robots are not only destroying the city, but they are destroying our lives as well. With every robot that decides to roam the street there is a person who dies, not by gun, not by homicide at all. The cause simply stands as either suicide or starvation.

Of course, I am comfortable living with my father, but the rest in the city of Metropolis are . . . less fortunate. Not that I care, anyway. It's just these robots, these inferior creatures . . . again, I speak for everyone when I say the whole human race should be ashamed to say that their brethren, a fellow mortal, created these . . . things, the filth . . . 

What is their meaning? To serve us. They do this quite well, but the amount is unacceptable. Metropolis is rather complex, maybe too complex for mere mortals to understand, but in any case the robots are still overdoing it . . . Running out their welcome, so to speak. 

It is very unfortunate that with the upcoming rebellion of a few upstarts and robot-haters we have to destroy them . . . honestly, I think we should let them kill the robots off, or as many as they can, and then kill them.

I suggested this idea to my father. He says I'm lazy.


	3. Zone 3

Duke Red

Some locals have begun an uprising, a rebellion, against my Marduks . . . Or that's what I believe. I know that these upstarts are against robots, everyone is . . . or should be. But what is their motive? What drives them to do something as absurd, as stupid . . . as this?

The absurdity of this idea makes me laugh! Someone to challenge -me-? Ha! Of course . . . from my election I have feared assassination. Or rather, I have expected it. It is wrong to be expectant of such a thing as that? 

I must say I am rather pleased with the progress of my tower, of Ziggurat, and soon enough . . . soon, upon its completion . . . I will have destroyed the robot race! The humans will be ever so grateful . . . And yet . . . there is a slight chance of my weapon of radiation back-firing . . . I must say that although I am pleased with the tower's progress and the rate at which robots are decreasing even without the radiation, I am fearful of something going wrong . . . but alas, I can't do a thing without my beloved Tima . . . 

Her time will come . . .

Author's Notes: One more, Replica Tima's POV. Really sorry it took so long ^_^U


End file.
